The Broken Ones
by ThE SiLeNt RoOm
Summary: "I love him! I love Natsu! But he loves Lisanna." "I love Juvia! I love her but she loves Lyon." "Master, we like to quit the guild." "We vow right here, that we won't cry about them ever again." "I won't let you lay a hand on her!" "You think you can stop me from destroying her?" "I love you." "I love you too."
1. Chapter 1

She was sick and tired of crying, crying over him over his stupidity, his words that some how manages to tear her heart into shreds. Why did she fall in love with him? She knew he would hurt her even though he promised that he would never hurt her, but she knew he didn't even know he was hurting her and she knew his heart belonged to some other maiden. But was it too wrong to hope? Just hope he would come at night and confessed that he loved her. She just sits and hopes, any one else would have given up and realized he wasn't worth it. It was all because of him that she was a mess it was all because of him that her heart longed for his attention and his kisses. So now she sits on her favorite bar stool watching her stealing the man of her dreams away just but that gorgeous smile of hers. Lucy knew she could never match up to Lisanna, she knew she could never be compare to her and she knew anyone would pick Lisanna over her. Lucy looked at the smiling Mirajane as flashes of Natsu and Lisannas lips moving in sync. A cold hand grabbed hers and she slowly looked over and she gave Gray a fake smile, if only she could fall in love with someone who will catch her. Gray understood her, he knew her situation and he knew how if felt to have the person he loves love someone else. Lucy knew Gray loves Juvia but she moved on, Juvia gave up on Gray and gaved Lyon a chance. They were broken, they were sick of crying, they were sick of seeing their love of their life's kissing someone else. So here they are sitting next to each other drowning their sorrows with some beer while whispering to each other so no one else knows about their situation, they didn't need pity.

"Look how cute Juvia and Lyon are!" Mirajane squealed while whipping the counter not noticing Gray flinching. "don't forget the Lisanna and Natsu!"

Lucy flinched before gulping down another glass of beer, her gripped tighten on Gray's hand. "They're perfect!" Lucy slurred while tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "but me and Natsu would be more perfect." Lucy added quietly.

"You know Lucy, you really need a boyfriend." Cana hiccupped "there's not going to be a lot of fish in the sea."

"Yah, you too Gray." Mirajane piped in.

"What about you Mirajane?" Gray laughed "you're single, why don't you stop bugging me and start looking for a boyfriend yourself."

"I'm ready to go home. It's been a long day." Lucy yawned before standing up and stumbling to the door with Gray trailing behind.

"Bye Minna!"

The doors slammed closed and Lucy finally let her tears fall before bolting to her apartment with Gray hot on her trails. They sat beside her bed, they couldn't take it...they couldn't take seeing their love of their love kissing someone else.

"I'm going to quit." Lucy whispered before leaning her head on Gray's shoulder. "I can't handle seeing them together."

"Me too. We won't want to ruin their happiness." Gray stated while leaning his head against Lucy's.

They were sick of crying over them, they were sick and tired of feeling this pain in their heart. They knew what they had to do, they had to leave Fairy Tail, all those memories and smiles behind. This was for the best, for everyone. They felled asleep against each other with their hands still locked together. They were broken. They were tired of waiting. They were tired of crying. They were tired of feeling numb.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up and slowly moved Gray's head on a pillow before standing up, she looked out of the window and sadly smile. She tip toes into the kitchen and sat down on a chair before sighing and putting her chin on her palm. She's been so tired the past few weeks, she sighed again as she heard Gray snore loudly.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for Gray instead?"" Lucy whispered before looking behind her seeing Loke standing there.

"Lucy. You know this isn't good for you." Loke stated before pushing his sunglasses up. "you're slowly losing more magic energy. You know what it leads to."

"I know Loke." Lucy sighed before closing her eyes. "that's the reason why momma died. I promise you that it won't happen to me."

"Just be careful, when you're weak that means they can catch you." Loke deadpanned. "we don't want to lose you Luce, we all love you."

"I love you all too." Lucy replied with a small smile.

"Why haven't you told the guild? Or Gray for that matter?" Loke asked "they have the right to know."

"They're still celebrating about the couples, I don't want to burden them with my problems, Loke." Lucy answered before rubbing her temples.

"Then why not Gray? He has the right to know." Loke stated "he'll help you."

"I don't want him hurt." Lucy stated before standing up. "He's hurt enough, I don't want to bring him more pain."

"What about you?" Loke question his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. "you care about everyone else, but what about yourself?"

"I'm getting in the shower. Go back Loke." Lucy deadpanned while walking straight pass the spirit and made her way to the bathroom. "beside what kind of nakama would I be if I didn't put others first?" she shut the door and turned on the shower.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Gray asked while yawning. "did Luce call you?"

"No. I was just passing by." Loke replied while giving Gray a fake grin. "how have you been? I heard about Juvia dude, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. How are you and Aries?" Gray question before sitting on a chair and putting his feet on the table.

"We're fine. I'm worried about you dude." Loke stated before sitting on the other side of Gray. "you're losing magic energy fast, and I see bags underneath your eyes. This isn't good for you man."

"I'm fine Loke, you should just worry about Luce. Her health is far more important than mine." Gray stated before yawing again. "we plan on leaving the guild."

"What! Why?" Loke yelled while standing up. "is it too much to handle seeing _them_ together?"

"We plan on getting stronger and yes it's too much to handle." Gray sighed "we drank ourselves silly last night, I hate this feeling."

"You both will get over them, it'll just take a bit of time." Loke said before closing his eyes. "I'm gonna go, Aries is probably waiting for me."

"Yah man, have fun." Gray yawned while waving at him lazily.

Loke disappeared with a frown, Lucy came out with a Spiderman hoodie, black shorts, and red and black high tops.

"Ready?" Gray asked while standing up and stretching.

"Ready as ever." Lucy replied before grabbing her keys and whip and headed out the door with Gray trailing behind her.

They both push the door open and looked around the noisy guild. Natsu was dancing on a table in front of Lisanna singing Call Me Maybe, Juvia was blushing beside Lyon and Gray and Lucy both gulped. They looked at each other and nodded before walking in and dodging a flying table, they slowly walked up the stairs being unnoticed before knocking on the brown wooden door with a sign that says **OFFICE.**

"Come in." a tired voice replied to the knock and they both went in.

"Gramps." Gray replied while closing the door and sitting on a brown chair in front of his desk.

"Master." Lucy greeted while sitting on the other brown chair.

Master Makarov looked up and his eyes widen slightly, they looked like hell.

"What is it children?" He asked while sighing.

"We have a request." Lucy answered while she squeeze Gray's hand with fear. "Gray and I would like to quit the guild for a while."

"What!" Master Makarov screamed while standing on his chair. "Why?"

"We plan to get stronger, as you probably felt earlier we're both losing a lot of magic energy." Gray explain. "we been depress with some slight changes in the guild and we plan to get over it."

"Slight changes? You mean the two new couples?" Master Makarov question

"Yes." Lucy replied. "please Master, it'll only take a few years!"

"As you wish." Master Makarov sighed "just come back safely and soon, we'll miss you both."

"I promise gramps. Let's go Luce." Gray said while standing up.

Lucy stood up and they both walked out leaving the old man crying while doing paper work, they watch the smiles and heard the laughter and their heart broke even more. They walked out of the guild and turned toward each other.

"We vow right here, that we won't cry about them ever again." Gray and Lucy said at the same time letting one last tear slip down their cheek.

"We'll be back Fairy Tail." Lucy whispered.

"That's a promise."


End file.
